


Illogical

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Delta Vega, M/M, Mind Meld, pre-spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to New Vulcan reveals to Spock what exactly happened to Kirk on Delta Vega with his elder self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

Spock was strolling the halls of one of the many buildings on New Vulcan where the Enterprise was currently docked for a brief shore leave before heading back out on their five year long mission. Once they all had disembarked from the ship. The Captain informed the crew the time and place they were to meet once more before promptly disappearing into the mess of halls of the building Spock was currently in. Not because he was worried about his captain, even if he was that would be…Logical. The captain had a tendency to find trouble even when he was in the most peaceful of places. He had his hand clasped behind his back like per normal as he looked around amazed how much this building looked like Vulcan before it was well… 

“Are you positive Jim?” A familiar voice saying a familiar name reached his sensitive ears. 

“Yes. I want to know what you had…what I could have had.” Jim, his captain spoke back, his voice growing louder as Spock moved closer to the source. 

“You still can have what we had Jim.” Spock Prime (as Spock started to call him in his mind after making contact with him) said gently. 

“I doubt it. He hate’s me please Spock. Let me just feel loved.” Jim’s voice was on the breaking point of cracking with emotions and Spock froze in his place. He had never heard the captain so close to breaking so logically it was confusing. 

“Very well, I could never say no to you Jim, not in my universe and not here.” Spock Prime sighed and silence followed. Tense moments for Spock passed before he heard Jim gasping for air. This got Spock’s feet moving once more, he rounded the corner and stared at what he saw before him. His captain was on his knees, eyes rimmed red with unshed tears, his elder self had his arms around Jim’s shoulders as they shook with unheard sobs. The touching of Jim coming from his elder self shocked Spock into motion and ventured closer.

“Captain?” Spock asked causing Jim’s head to snap up and their eyes met. 

“S-Spock? What are you doing here?” Jim asked blinking rapidly trying to force back the tears that were glassing his eyes. 

“I was passing and heard your voice. Captain are you alright?” Spock asked coming a step or two closer.

“Fine Mr. Spock. Fine and its Jim when we are off duty remember?” Jim said before looking up at the elder Spock who smiled warmly down at the blonde who seemed to lean into his touch. “The transference was a lot more than it was back on Delta Vega huh old man?” Jim teased the older Vulcan who chuckled.

“Yes it was my old friend, but you did ask.”

“Yes I did and now I can see why you couldn’t say no, to either of us.” 

“Captain, I do not understand, what happened on Delta Vega?” The younger Spock spoke up drawing his captain’s eyes back to him and away from his older self so he missed the knowing look in Spock Prime’s eyes. 

“It’s Jim. After almost being eaten by two monsters and falling down a cliff, this old guy saved me and ehh what did you call what we did again?” Jim looked back at Spock Prime as they rose to sit on a nearby bench; Spock opted to stay standing rigidly in front of the two.

“It is known as a mind meld Jim.” The older Vulcan supplied, eyes trained on his younger self and his lips quirked up at the ends when this timelines Spock’s whole body stiffened like he was electrocuted.

“Right, he did a ‘mind meld’ with me and showed me what was up with Nero and after we met Scotty he told me, I had to emotionally compromise you to become captain, for which I am extremely still sorry for. Oh yeah that reminds me.” Jim turned back to the older Spock with a frown. “I only got strangled on your orders, so thanks for that.”

“I am sorry Jim, I didn’t think you would almost die, if I had known I would have never ordered you to anger my counterpart.” Spock Prime said sincerely and Jim’s anger melted and shoulders slumped.

“It’s fine.” Jim smiled at him before looking back at Spock. “Does that answer your question Mr. Spock?” 

“Cap-Jim, would you mind if I discussed something with my counterpart in private?” Spock asked tightly. Jim looked at Spock Prime who smiled and nodded, it made Spock beat down a growl at the fact that Jim was looking to his counterpart for permission now. Jim got up and walked past his first officer, their arms brushing briefly but it had Spock’s whole forearm tingling. 

“Speak your mind.” Spock Prime said once Jim was safely out of hearing distance possibly going to find Bones hiding in his room since he didn’t want to be surrounded with a whole planet of ‘green blooded hobgoblins’ when he could hardly handle the one on their ship.

“You had no right, you took advantage of his lack of knowledge of our ways.” Spock hissed through clenched teeth. 

“I have made my apology known to Jim, he has accepted it after I explained.” Spock Prime informed younger counterpart. “My barriers were not strong enough to stop my feelings for my Jim from bleeding through however.”

“What feelings are you referring to?” Spock asked tightly.

“Friendship, respect…Love. Something I now know that this timeline Jim is sorely lacking. He came to me so he would know these feelings, that is all.” Spock Prime said gravely and Spock blinked, he never would have guessed his Jim was lacking anything…Wait HIS Jim? Well that was new; he would have to mediate on this at a later point.

“Love, so my Captain’s counterpart and you were… Involved?” Spock questioned and Spock Prime nodded sagely, his eyes growing distant. “To be in a relationship with Jim is… Illogical.”

“It is not as illogical as you might think Spock, give it time and keep your mind open and you will learn just as I had.” Spock Prime stood and strode from the area leaving his younger counterpart deep in thought.

The next day Spock Prime spotted Jim talking animatedly with his first officer just like the way his Jim talked to him, he smiled to himself when he recognized the look in his younger self’s eyes as he looked at his blond captain. Love. Respect. Undying loyalty. It seems this Spock came to the realization that being in love with his captain isn’t completely illogical. Spock Prime chuckled to himself when he saw Jim quickly brushed his index and middle fingers over Spock’s before going on to explain something else and the way Spock’s face went green and Jim grinned smiled widely at the stuttering Vulcan.

“I’m not as uncultured as you might believe Mr. Spock.” Jim smirked at his 1st officer before going on ahead. Spock made eye contact with Spock Prime whose eyes twinkled and nodded at him before moving off elsewhere. Everything would turn out for the best.


End file.
